Luck has nothing to do with it
by Lucky Shot the shadow pony
Summary: Brett Blackstaff leads a group of bronies to Equestria. See the kind of chaos humans can bring. OC


**Prologue part 1: Shadows of the Past: Enter the Blackstaff**

**-Intro-**

**Hello, Everypony! I'm Lucky Shot and this is my first fanfic. Reviews will be Appreciated, but please don't flame me too much. *Dawns fire resistant clothing*.**

**Well we have a special guest on our very first chapter! He is a friend of mine and is writing a pony story too! Its Called Reign of King Checkmate! Its just stated not to long ago so check it out. Come out and introduce yourself.**

***An earth pony walks into view from the side* he is grey with a black and red streaked mane. His cutie mark is that of a broken king chess piece.**

**?: Hey everypony I'm King Checkmate.**

**Nice to see you so how is your** **story going?**

**Checkmate: Good just about to the gantlet here soon.**

**Thats good. So you readers should check out his story! Now sorry to cut the chat short but on with the show. Hope you can come back soon.**

**Checkmate: Red Ring does not own MLP:FIM. Only this story and his OC. Seriously don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Sorry! Also so I don't forget King Checkmate here and another friend of mine are going to help me write a few chapters as parts of the story are in their OC's POV. So, plz enjoy!**

* * *

technology."" Talking

''Thoughts

Telepathy

? POV

Humans are the most war like, greedy, destructive type of people. There was a time when humans respected nature and the power it possesses. Back then some humans had abilities beyond the realm of reality. Things like telepathy, levitation, and enhancing the body. Around the middle ages these abilities became more scarce, but in doing so the strength of these abilities became ten fold. After the Industrial Revolution these abilities started skipping generations. Now we come to the present and these abilities are still skipping generations but a lot of the people that have them are ignoring them in favor of technology.

We are however watching some that show promise in being in a society like ours despite the fact that they can't leave their world.

They are a small group of friends that have the abilities that their kind once has their own powers and we have been taking note on what type of abilities that they have and how dangerous they may become.

Brett Blackstaff- Male, Weight: 240 pounds, Height: 5'10" , Powers: Teleportation, foresight, Enhance(ability to enhance muscle movement and reaction time). Personality: Kind(to friends and animals), Loyal, slightly competitive. Analysis: Danger minimal in a good situation.

Will- Male, Weight: 125 pounds, Height:5'11", always wears blue jeans and baggy shirts, poor sense of fashion. Has really long hair and is incredibly skinny Powers: Emotion Detection, Telekinesis, Emotional drain/conversion. Personality: Kind, helpful, generous, carefree. Analysis: Danger minimal.

Brian- Male, Weight: 195, Height: 6'5" generally wears a black fedora with goggles on the front along with jeans a black trench coat and black fingerless gloves(take a stab at his color of choice) , Powers: Enhance, Pyrokinesis, Slight Telekinesis. Personality: Competitive, Stubborn, Quick to jump to conclusions and will fight first ask questions later. Analysis: Danger medium.

I had just finished reading Luna's notes on the other universal beings known as humans. I put down the book and walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky thinking of the human kids being watched by Luna.

"I see thou have finished the notes, Twilight." A voice came from behind me. "What are your thoughts on this?"

I turned to see a dark colored alicorn with a crescent moon on the night sky cutie mark standing near the notes on the table. "Well I think that there culture as it is now is dark and chaotic…" I stated trailing of at the end.

"But?" She asked

"Well those three you are watching... why did they get these powers on the notes?" I asked.

"Well, from what I can tell is that there is a higher being in their universe that controls the fate of all the other beings. And from what I gathered of her is that she is obligated to attempt to give powers to individuals in order for the world to get better, but they as a species are corrupted by power." She answered.

"Why would they corrupt with power?"

"I know not the reason, but I do know that their universe is falling into chaos this may be the reason." She answered.

"WHAT! Its falling into chaos? But that means-"

"Yes harmony is dieing there, Twilight. Don't worry as that is why we are tracking certain humans. As I plan to save those individuals that can adapt to our society. Those three are not the only humans worth saving but they hold power leading to their past." She said interrupting me.

"Oh well then when do you plan on saving them then?"

"Thou knows how rare an ability foresight is, right?" I nod listening intently. She then continues. "I once taught one with such an ability and his last words he said to me was 'when you feel there is no hope for somepony just watch as they set themselves free' he had then shown me a vision of a black pegasus he had a blue sheild with a green four leaved clover on it as a cutie mark. The vision also carried a hint of the his life force, but no wear I looked was a life force the same until about a month ago I looked into a different universe and found this group of friends they all have about the same life force. This makes me want to know what this vision was about."

Hello ladies. How are you.

"What are thou doing here, Shadow Mane."

_Just to have fun with two princesses. those who you plan on helping will be your downfall. BWAHAHAHAHAHA. _

"We will see." she said. "They have something in common that you will never

* * *

-13 Weeks think of Shadow Mane."

later on Earth-

Brett's POV

Here I am. Standing in front of a crowd of people in front of a portal to Celestia knows where and I'm about to step through said portal. This all happened because about a year ago because I started seeing the future with an ability known as foresight and for all I know I might be wrong and have interpreted the vision wrong. in which case I may have led lambs to slaughter. Well these abilities of mine are pretty hard to understand. So far my abilities are as follows: Teleportation, Foresight, Enhance, and the power I got when the government attacked me is Shadow Manipulation(the ability to use the energy within and around oneself to form shadows into different shapes and if developed enough to form the shadows into solid objects and the ability to transfer things through the shadows).

How I got here is a long story but I'll start about a year ago when I first received an ability which was foresight. The night I received it was a dark stormy night…

* * *

-A year and a week ago-

Brett's POV

"NO!" I screamed as I woke up. I had a dream about a show my friends and I watched. In said dream my friends and I were in the world of Equestria watching as the King of Shadows tried to wipe out the Mane six. None of us could move or yell not even a peep could be made. Alas it was just a dream though.

Still I couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen. It was like Pinkie Pie's Pinkie sense yet it wasn't. 'There isn't much I could do at what time is it?' I looked over to where my clock sits on my dresser and it read 2:39. To early to be up as I had gone to bed not even thirty minuets ago. 'Well I'm not even all that tired anyway so I'll get up and go for a walk.'

Ten minutes later

'Why is my life always like this? Every time life starts going good something turns around and bites me.' I thought as I remembered that not two days had past sense my car just stopped working. 'It always happens.'

But it was at that time the weirdest thing happened When I closed my eyes I could see a Girl around my age getting mugged. 'Maybe I'm going insane.' I thought as I rounded the corner to the next ally that way I could just go home and get back to sleep. But upon rounding the corner I could see the girl form the vision along with the two guys in said ally.

"Give us your money." The first guy said. He was holding his jacket out as if he had a small handgun in his pocket.

"But I don-"

"No excuses if you don't have money we'll just kill you then." the second man said holding out a knife.

I couldn't just let this happen so I said, "wait don't kill her I have some money just leave her alone."

"Ok hand it over then" the first one said. And I nodded and pulled out my wallet and pulled all the money out a total of fifty six bucks in all.

"Here." I said holding it out.

"Thanks, just forget what you saw tonight. Got it."

"Saw what?" I replied.

"Good, you got some sense to ya." the second said as they just left.

"Thank you." the girl said with tiers flowing down her face.

"No problem just hurry home and be careful." I said and continued on my way home. Thoughts buzzing in my head. 'What is happening to me I saw that happen before it actually happened? Am I going crazy or do I have a gift?' those questions keep popping up in my mind the rest of that day and things like it kept happening so I figured that I had a gift.

* * *

Alright stalions and mares leave a review and fav plz.

See ya next chapter.


End file.
